We Don't Have To Be Alone
by A.Buzzkillington
Summary: When Frank is feeling down, Riff is there to comfort him. Riff x Frank, Rifffrank ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocky Horror D:**

* * *

><strong>Another Frank x Riff fic. In this story, Magenta and Riff are only brother and sister. They're nothing more and never were. I will be writing a fic about Riff and Magenta soon though! :D Enjoy this one for now (: This story contains an OC as Magenta's boyfriend. <strong>

Tonight was a very special night,

Well, maybe not special to everyone. Only to Columbia and Magenta.

Tonight, Frank allowed them both to have their boyfriend's over for dinner. Frank never liked when Columbia had Eddie over. He was always jealous that his groupie had taken interest in another man. She was supposed to adore _him. _As for Magenta, she was simply used for sex, much like Columbia, but Frank had _some_ actually feelings for Columbia. Frank got jealous anyway. He couldn't stand girls drooling over men, unless that man they were drooling over was _him._

Magenta and Riff Raff were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Magenta was chopping of bits of different food. _(I don't know what they're making so just bear with me here.) _Columbia sat on the counter top doing nothing, as always.

Riff didn't have a special someone. He sighed. He really wished he had someone to love.

"Can I ask you guys something.?" He always talked to his sister and Columbia when he was feeling down. Mostly Magenta though. Columbia kind of irritated him, but he still kept a friendship with her.

"Hmm?" Magenta replied, focusing more on what she was doing. She wanted to make this dinner perfect for her boyfriend, Richard. She met him when Columbia dragged her to the mall to help her pick something nice to wear for her date with Eddie.

"Sure you can Riff!" Columbia added.

Riff sighed. 'Do you think I'll ever find," Riff gulped, hesitating for a moment. "..love?" he spat out. Magenta stopped what she was doing to face her brother. She smiled softly at him.

"Riff, of course you will. Sometimes,you have to look. Like I did. Hey! Maybe me and Columbia can take you to the mall with us so you can find yourself a woman." She giggled.

"You want to take me to a shopping mall to find love?" Riff replied sarcastically.

"Sure! There's girls everywhere you look! It's perfect!" Columbia teased. She smiled at him. He returned the smile, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Riff, go inform the master that dinner will be ready soon." Magenta said. With that, Riff made his way to Frank's bedroom.

The doorbell rang.

"Ooh! That must be the guys!." Columbia said excitedly. She hopped off the counter top to answer the door, while Magenta followed her. She swung open the door the reveal Eddie and Richard standing at the doorway, smiling at their beautiful lovers. They both entered the house while each couple exchanged hugs and kisses.

Riff walked down the hallway until he reached the master bedroom. He knocked on the door gently.

"Master?" He wondered why Frank wasn't answering. He put his ear to the door. He listened closely. He could hear his master, sobbing. He slowly opened the door. Frank was facing the other way his head in his hands. He was crying. Crying hard.

"Master?" Riff said a bit concerned. Frank looked up, still not facing in Riff's direction. He tried holding back his tears.

"What do you want?" he said in a shaky voice.

"Um, I just wanted to inform you that dinner will be ready soon."

"O-ok-kay." he said sniffling. He felt his tears coming back. Riff walked over to his master slowly.

"Master is everything alright?"

"Fine. J-just leave. Now." Riff knew there was something seriously wrong.

"Maybe I could help, Master." Frank could feel Riff coming closer.

"No. You c-can't. Just go! Now!" Frank was getting a bit choked up. Riff walked closer, now standing behind Frank. He waited for Frank to turn around. Frank didn't want Riff to see him crying. He didn't want Riff to get some kick out of his pain.

"Master what's wrong?"

"Nothing! L-leave or, -o-or.." Frank couldn't continue. He was sure he would burst into tears any second.

"Master," Riff whispered softly. "it's okay."

Frank broke down in tears. He couldn't find them back any longer. He turned to bury himself in Riff's chest. Riff wrapped his arms around Frank, rocking him and stroking his hair.

"Shh Master. It's okay." Frank cried into Riff's chest. He practically soaked Riff's shirt in his tears. "What's wrong Master?" Riff asked softly.

"I-*_sob* _I- c-can't *_sniffle* _I.." Frank was obviously too choked up to speak. Instead, he just continued to cry.

"It's okay. Just let it out." Riff whispered. He picked Frank's head up, looking into his eyes. They were red, and glassy from the tears. His makeup was smudged. There was blue eyeshadow smudged on his cheeks. Riff softly wiped a tear from Frank's cheek ,with the back of his hand. He sat on the bed, while Frank tried to explain what was wrong.

"Riff, I was just informed, that my mother, has passed away." he said a bit calmer, tears still streaming down his face. " I feel so guilty. I never listened to her. I always treated her so bad when she did everything for me. I completely ignored her. I acted like she was nothing to me. When we were leaving for Earth, I hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to her. I didn't care. Or at least I thought I didn't. I love her, so much. I just didn't want to play by anyone's rules but my own. I regret so much.."

Riff gave him a comforting hug. He felt like crying a bit too. He did something similar to his mother. Well, his mother is still alive, he feels like he pays no attention to her.

"Master, I'm sure she loved you enough to forgive her." Riff said with Frank still wrapped in his arms.

"I hope you're right." he said pulling away from Riff Raff.

"Riff, my eyes hurt from crying. I think I'm going to stay here and nap for a while. Inform Columbia and Magenta about this." he said while he crawled to his pillows and rested his head on one, closing his eyes.

"I think I'll stay here. They can figure it out for themselves." Riff said following. "Besides, I bet they're to busy sucking face to notice we're gone." He lay next to Frank, not completely sure if Frank would allow this.

Frank was a little taken back by this, but he was really feeling down, and Riff was there to help. He wasn't exactly sure why Riff was concerned about him. Frank was sure Riff despised him.

"Is that okay with you, Master?" Riff asked, seeing a bit of a shocked look on Frank's face. Frank moved closer to him.

"It's fine." He curled up in Riff's chest, closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly. Riff just lay there. He felt Frank's warm breath on his chest. He smiled a bit. He closed his eyes, taking in Frank's scent. He smelled of perfume and strawberry shampoo. Riff kissed Frank's forehead. He tried not to move so much or make to much noise. He didn't want Frank to wake up. He wanted to stay like this for a while.

Frank woke up a little later. He smiled when his saw Riff's disappointed face. He knew Riff was enjoying holding him in his arms. Frank was enjoying it himself. Riff was warm and comforting. He made Frank feel a little better.

"Have a nice nap?" Riff asked smiling at Frank's sleepy face.

"Wonderful." Frank said getting up to stretch. He walked over to look at himself in the mirror.

"Ugh. I look terrible." he said. He was referring to his smeared make up and his tired eyes. He wasn't really that tired. He just cried so much that it wore him out. He walked into the bathroom to wet a cloth. He came back out and sat at his makeup vanity and wash the mess off of his face. Riff got up and walked over to him, watching what he did carefully.

"Don't look at me." Frank said when all his makeup was removed. "I look awful." Frank looked down at the ground.

Riff thought Frank looked really nice without so much makeup. He looked, cute. He looked, _hot._ Riff lifted Frank's face with his index finger. He stared into his eyes. "You look perfect Master.. Absolutely beautiful."

Frank felt himself blush. He stared into Riff's deep blue eyes. They were beautiful. Riff's hand caressed his cheek, and he leaned in for a kiss...

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**I will continue this. Sorry if maybe this chapter was a little too much. I just wanted to get all my ideas on here before they ran away D: **

**Did you catch that Magenta's bf is named Richard? Get it? ;D R&R please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty quick on updating :D**

Frank's lips met Riff's. It was a slow, passionate kiss. Frank moaned. It was a nice kiss. It wasn't a wet, tongue kiss that Frank usually enjoyed,but it was nice. It felt...different. Not that he hadn't kissed like this before, it's just, the mood was different. The feeling was different. It was a good different. It was _amazing._

Frank pulled Riff to the bed. Their lips were still locked. Both of them were moaned. They both pulled away for a moment, gasping for air and. Then Frank looked down at Riff, who was pinned to the bed, smiling. He moved his face closer to Riff's so that their noses were touching. They smiled at each other. Frank kissed Riff softly on the lips softly , but passionately. Everything felt right.

"Mmmm, you're a good kisser." Frank admitted to Riff Raff.

" You're a better kisser." Frank giggled. He bit Riff's bottom lip gently, which made Riff let out a soft moan. Frank got up to remove his top. Riff followed. He stood up and removed his jacket. Frank helped him unbutton his shirt. They grinned at each other. Riff turned Frank around and massaged his shoulders. He kissed Frank's neck softy, biting gently. He wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and began to kiss his shoulders. Riff was so gentle.

"Riff Raff." Frank said softly.

Riff lifted his head. "Yes?"

"Thank you." Frank began to tear up again. "Thank you for making me feel so much better today."

Riff responded by kissing the top of Frank's head, rocking him, with his arms around him. Frank turned around, so that he can hug Riff. Riff's scarred chest against Frank's pale chest. They warmed each others bodies. Frank's heart was pounding. Riff could feel it beat against his.

"I love you." Riff whispered in Frank's ear. Frank blushed. He was shocked, and completely happy.

"I love you too." Frank whispered back, with tears in his eyes. Frank had never really _loved_ someone. He just had a lot of sex. He never experienced this feeling, but it was nice. He was happy being in Riff's arms. He didn't even want to have sex right now. He'd rather cuddle with Riff by the fire place. They shared a deep, passionate kiss. Riff stroked Frank's cheek gently with his thumb. Everything was going well, until..

"RIFF RAFF!" Magenta called from the dining room. Riff pulled away rather annoyed and groaned.

"What?" Riff shouted back.

"It's time to eat! Get the master!" She called back. Riff rolled his eyes.

"Oh crap. I completely forgot about dinner." Riff groaned.

"If I'm not mistaken, wasn't dinner supposed to be served forty-five minutes ago?" Frank asked Riff, rather confused.

Riff chuckled." I told you they were too busy sucking face to notice we were gone."

"Apparently we were too." Franked giggled. Riff chuckled again, agreeing with Frank. They both put their tops back on. They walked out of the room, holding hands. Frank gasped.

"Oh _shit!"_ Frank gasped as he ran back to his room. Riff followed, making sure he was alright.

"What's wrong,Master?"

"I completely forgot to put my makeup back on! I look awful!" Frank yelled, frantically searching for his eyeliner at his vanity.

Riff watched him scramble before grabbing his hands to stop them from doing anything else.

"Master, let them see you." Riff said .

"No! I can't! I-" Riff placed his finger on Frank's lips, silencing him.

"Shh. You _can _let them see you. You don't look awful at all. You look amazing. You don't need makeup to define your beauty." Riff said gently stroking Frank's cheek with his thumb. He kissed Frank's soft lips.

Frank was completely hypnotized by Riff's words, and his charm. He loved it so much.

" Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give this look a try for a while." Riff smiled and he kissed Frank, leading him back to the dining room. Riff grabbed Frank's waist and pulled him closer. They walked down the hall together. Riff's arms around Frank's waist, and Frank's head on Riff's shoulder. They were smiling lovingly at each other.

"By the way Riff," Frank began, looking up at Riff. "You don't have to call me Master. Just call me Frank, love."

"But Frank, I think it's rather, _sexy_ when I call you master. Do you not agree?" Riff said jokingly, smiling at Frank.

"Save it for bed." Frank winked and Riff laughed. They continued to make their way to the dining room, showing off their new relationship.

**To Be Continued.**

**Shorter chapter I guess :P I came up with this little cute portion at school. I just had to update before I forgot :D R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Riff Raff and Frank entered the dining room, quietly, hand in hand.

"There you guys are. We've been.." Magenta stopped when she saw what was in front of her. So many questions popped into her head. _Why is Frank' leaning on Riff? Why is Riff's shirt undone? Is Frank not wearing makeup? Why is Riff's fly is down? Ew. Never mind. I don't want to know. _"waiting.." she continued slowly. Still taking it all in.

"Well we're here now." Riff said smirking at Frank. There was no reply. Only stares from everyone at the table.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Frank said, then him and Riff departed to take their seats at the table. Instead of Frank sitting at the end of the table,like he always did, he sat across from Riff Raff.

"Master," Magenta said." you're not wearing makeup?"

"Yeah Frankie. What's the deal?" Columbia asked, just as confused as Magenta.

"Well, Riff Raff convinced me to go without it tonight. His words were just so..." he trailed off. He put his arm up on the table, putting his hand to his cheek. "_amazing..."_ He stared off into space, with a dreamy look on his face. Riff smirked. Frank snapped back into reality. " Ahem, I , uh.." he said while re-adjusting himself. " What I meant was, his word's were just so inspiring, I just had to give this a try." He said, laughing nervously. He blushed a little from being embarrassed.

"Well I think you look cute Frankie." Columbia smiled, trying to make Frank feel comfortable again.

"Hey, what about me?" Eddie asked, a bit jealous.

"Ooh, you're always cute." Columbia said leaning over the table to place a kiss on his nose. Eddie smiled.

"So, does this mean, you guys are dating?" Magenta asked.

Riff looked over at Frank, who gave him a nod and a smile."Yes. We are." Riff said, blushing. Magenta smiled at her brother. He looked happy. The fact that he was as red as a tomato indicated that he was in love. It made her happy that he found someone to call his own. Frank's not really the guy that she imagined Riff with, (well she always imagined him with a a girl), but if he was happy, she was happy.

"Well, let's eat." She said with a smile, serving everyone their food and wine. As she came over to serve her brother, she whispered _"good job"_ into his ear while they smiled at each other.

Throughout dinner, Frank made googly eyes at Riff. Riff just responded with a dreamy smirk that made Frank blush. Not only blush, but in made him want to take Riff Raff right then and there. _' Stay calm. After dinner's over, he's all yours' _he thought to himself.

"Mm, that was delicious babe." Richard complimented Magenta while rubbing his full belly.

"Thank you." She said smiling, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Riff Raff and Columbia helped her pick up the plates and glasses. They placed them in the sink. Magenta ran out of the kitchen and grabbed Richard's hand, pulling him up to her and Columbia's bedroom.

"Told you I'd beat you to the bedroom!" She shouted down to Columbia while going up the elevator with Richard.

"Dammit!" Columbia shouted." Now me and Eddie will have to wait 'till there done in there!" Riff chuckled.

"You can always use the couch." He said pointing out of the kitchen.

"Ew, gross! I sit there sometimes. I think I'll just go to his house." she replied before walking out and taking Eddie by the hand. "See ya Riff." She said walking out of the door with Eddie.

Riff turned to Frank." So..." he said,waiting for Frank to speak. Frank smiled and got out of his chair to pull Riff into a kiss.

"Want to go to the bedroom, boyfriend?" Frank said with a wink.

"Yes Master." Riff said with his sexy smirk that Frank loved so much.

They made their way to the room, shutting the door. Frank jumped on top of Riff, making them both fall on the bed. Frank kissed Riff's neck while fumbling around with the buttons on Riff's shirt. He made his way down, kissing Riff's chest, lower and lower. He reached Riff's stomach, and continued kissing down. He then slowly removed Riff's pants, his warm, soft lips sill on Riff's shivering body. He them removed Riff's underpants. He continued to kiss lower, and lower, until...well, you know. Riff grasped on to the sheets in pleasure.

_*Insert Explicit Sex Scene Here*_

They both collapsed on the bed, gasping for air. A huge smile plastered onto both of their faces.

Frank turned over to look at Riff. "Wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, knowing it was Riff's first time with a man.

"Not at all." Riff smiled at Frank. As hot and sweaty and tired as they both were, they managed to snuggle up to each other. They closed their eyes.

"Riff?" Frank whispered.

"Hm?" Riff replied, falling asleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much." Frank placed a kiss on Riff's forehead.

Frank closed his eyes and fell asleep. Love was great. And he was glad he had someone as great as Riff Raff to share it with.

**THE END?**

**Sooo... should I end it here? I would love to write more, but it seems like a good place to end. What do you think? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


End file.
